


Like Breathing

by Nicci



Category: Stargate-SG1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel issues a challenge that Jack can't turn down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this fic was first posted to my website on June 13th, 2005

  


Jack slammed the door to his truck closed, and marched up the pathway, trying with all his heart to ignore Daniel, who seemed determined to keep their argument going, even now that they had arrived back at Jack's house. 

On reflection, it had been a very bad idea to go out clubbing with Daniel. Jack admitted that much at least. He hated nightclubs. He wasn't really comfortable with the scene. He preferred to get to know a girl before asking them out. This whole 'one-night-stand' thing made him squirm. Okay, maybe it was old fashioned, but he was an old fashioned guy. 

The fact that Daniel turned out to be 'into' it was a bit of a shocker and just went to show how far apart they had drifted over the years. The Daniel Jackson of the early days, still devoted to his missing wife, still driven by a thirst for knowledge and a hunger for justice, would never have gone trawling a seedy place like the one they had just left in search of a quick fuck. 

"You might have tried just a little bit harder you know?" Daniel was whining as he trailed unsteadily in Jack's wake. "Those twins were virtually begging for it, but oh no, you had to spill your beer all over them. And don't tell me it was an accident, Jack. You're not that clumsy." 

Jack opened his front door, reached for the light switch and stepped back to allow Daniel to go in first. He really didn't want to get into this right now. Daniel was a little drunk, he was a little sober, and they were both more than a little tired. 

"If you hadn't been such an ass, you and I could be fucking like bunnies right now." Daniel continued, dropping his jacket on the floor and kicking his shoes off en route to the living room. 

Jack sighed and scooped up the fallen jacket, hanging it in the closet. "Daniel, I don't do casual sex. Hell, I need to know a girl five years before I'll exchange spit with her, far less any other bodily fluids." 

From the sofa, Daniel snorted. "You know, I used to feel the same way, but these days... well these days I take it where I can get it." 

Jack shook his head. He hadn't noticed Daniel getting it at all, but then, they weren't quite so joined at the hip as they had once been. That was Jack's choice. After Daniel returned from the land of the 'glowy' things, Jack had deliberately kept his distance. It had taken him a year to get over losing Daniel in the first place, and he wasn't about to let himself get that close ever again. 

Heading for the bathroom, Jack tried to remember if Daniel had mentioned any women that he'd been seeing and came up with nothing. He switched on the shower, and quickly stripped off, desperate to wash away the smells of the club; the booze, tobacco, cheap perfume and sweat. The water was just the right temperature and he heaved a sigh of relief as it began to cascade down his body. 

"That's what's wrong with you, you know? Lack of sex." 

Jack almost hit his head off the tiles in surprise. He hadn't heard Daniel come into the bathroom. Peering angrily round the shower curtain, he watched as Daniel carefully lowered the toilet seat and sat down on the lid. "You need to get laid. Been way to long since anyone put a smile on your face." 

Jack tugged the shower curtain closed and began to sing loudly to drown out the irritating drone of Daniel's opinion. He didn't need to get laid. He didn't *want* to get laid. Squirting a handful of shampoo into his palm, he began scrubbing his hair. 

"I got her phone number you know?" Daniel shouted, right outside the curtain. "I could give her a call...?" 

"No!" Jack bellowed, sticking his wet head out from behind the curtain and peering at his friend through the streams of soapy suds. "Daniel, get it through your thick skull, I do NOT want to have sex with some random woman." 

Jack stuck his head under the spray and let the water fill his ears. When he surfaced, Daniel had either gone or decided to shut the fuck up. Either way, Jack sighed with relief. He wasn't really being entirely fair to Daniel. He wouldn't be the first of Jack's friends who had tried to get him laid out of some misguided sense of loyalty. 

It was kinda touching really, and also a testament to how thoroughly Jack had managed to bury his real needs over the years. Couldn't blame Daniel for thinking mindless sex would cure all Jack's ills. 

Jack got out of the shower and shouldered into his robe. He supposed it would be too much to hope that Daniel would already be asleep on the sofa by now. And he was right to suppose that. Daniel was squatting on the floor in front of the fireplace, trying to coax the fire to light. Jack flopped down on the sofa and watched in silence as Daniel bent forwards, blowing gently on the kindling until it burst into flame. 

"It's only sex , Jack," he said quietly, staring into the flames. "Why are you so bent out of shape about it?" Daniel got to his feet, circumnavigated the coffee table, and stood in front of Jack, looking down at him quizzically. 

"Daniel," Jack said with a sigh. "Will you give it a break?" 

Daniel carefully sat on the edge of the coffee table, putting him on the same level as Jack. "It's a bodily function. Like breathing, or eating, or shitting. We all need to do it." 

The guy was like a dog with a bone. He just wasn't going to give up on this. Jack knew he should probably just get up and go to bed, but Daniel was goading him, almost daring him to argue and Jack could never resist a challenge. "Oh come one Daniel. Sex is *not* just an involuntary response. You need to feel *some*thing for the person you're sleeping with. There has to be mutual trust, affection, love maybe...." 

"Bullshit. Trust helps, but at the end of the day, it all comes down to friction. A warm body. Somewhere hot and wet to stick..." 

"Christ, Daniel!" Jack sat up straight, grabbing Daniel by the shoulders and shaking him just a little. Enough to get him to stop talking, but not enough to get him pissed off. "Listen to yourself. You don't really believe this. There's no way you could just jump into bed with a total stranger and go for it." 

"Sure I could." Daniel brushed Jack's hands away and grinned. 

"Well *I* couldn't. I need to have feelings for the person before I get to that stage." 

"Bullshit, Jack. Hell, even *I* could make you come like a freight train given the right circumstances." 

And that, right there, was the crux of the problem. Jack was only too well aware that Daniel Jackson, archaeologist, linguist and Goa'uld baiter extraordinaire, could make him come his brains out at the drop of a hat. Only problem was, Daniel wasn't aware of this. 

Oh sure, he could joke about now, half drunk and totally hyped up on the thrill of the argument, but Daniel was clueless, and if Jack had anything to do with it, would continue to *remain* clueless about Jack's leanings. He'd kept that to himself for the best part of 40 years and he wasn't about to dig it up after all this time. 

Daniel was looking at him, eyebrows raised, his expression clearly saying 'checkmate'. Jack's brain was slowly formulating a wonderfully sarcastic response to that statement. Logically thought-out, with just right combination of humour and disgust. 

His mouth, however, beat his brain to the punch. "Like a freight train, huh?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Don't think so." 

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is, flyboy?" 

"You wanna put your mouth where... never mind!" It was all spiraling out of control and Jack knew he had to put a stop to this right now. Daniel had a very bad habit of striking like a fucking rattlesnake when he knew he was right. 

"Okay." 

And before he could wonder what Daniel meant by that, Jack was being firmly pushed backwards onto the sofa and Daniel had reached for the belt of his robe, tugging it open and flicking the edges apart to reveal all of Jack to his avid gaze. 

"Daniel! Shit!" Jack tried to sit up but Daniel's face was already half way buried in his pubic hair and the soft rush of warm breath against his skin made him groan with need. He *had* been totally flaccid, years of denial serving to suppress his natural longing for what he couldn't have, but this was impossible to suppress. 

This was Daniel licking a wet stripe down his rapidly filling cock, nuzzling beneath it and mouthing his scrotum. That was Daniel's tongue poking behind his balls, circling his hole slowly, teasingly and that was Daniel moaning against him, making him tremble with too-long buried desire. 

Jack's fingers curled into fists at his sides. His head lolled back on the sofa and he surrendered to the waves of sheer pleasure washing over him as his carefully erected walls and barriers crumbled around his ears. He could only hope that in the end, Daniel wouldn't remember what he had said about needing affection and love to be able to have sex. 

Because it was the truth. 

And it was how he felt about Daniel. Jack had loved Daniel almost from the moment he'd met him. Loved, him, wanted him. Needed him. 

And Daniel could never know that. 

Tomorrow, Jack could explain away a drunken mutual groping session, but he wouldn't be able to explain away his love for Daniel. Please God, let him forget about that part. 

Then, abruptly, the nuzzling and licking stopped and Jack forced his eyes open. Immediately he wished he'd kept them closed, because the sight of Daniel kneeling between his legs, staring at his very hard cock and licking his lips, was almost enough to make Jack come right there and then. 

Daniel looked up, their eyes met, and Jack could have sworn he saw something there, something more than Daniel's need to prove a point at all costs. He could swear that he saw lust, want, maybe even love shining out of those eyes. Then Daniel let his eyes drift slowly closed as he leaned down and inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of Jack. It was the most erotic thing Jack had ever seen. 

"Oh God..." Jack breathed, lifting his hand to cup Daniel's face. His fingers were shaking. "God, Daniel. You have to stop now." Because if Daniel didn't stop, he was going to find out, he was going to know how Jack felt. There would be no more hiding it. 

Daniel leaned into the touch, his mouth only inches away from the head of Jack's cock. Jack could feel the tiny puffs of breath ghosting over his heated flesh as he groaned. "Can't stop Jack. Don't want to stop." 

"Please Danny..." 

But it was already too late, Daniel's lips were parting, the tip of his tongue poking out to wet them and he was leaning closer. His soft breaths grew harsher, thundering in Jack's ears. Hot moist heat encircled him, sinking down slowly to engulf him and his back arched helplessly "God, Daniel! Oh fuck!" 

Suction. Tight, hot suction. Slippery tongue, wrapping around him, licking, sucking, dragging each strangled cry from him. Fingers, moving over his stomach, tangling in the wiry hair on his chest, brushing his nipples and rubbing over them again and again until Jack couldn't breath with the pleasure of it. 

Gasping, Jack thrust his shaking fingers deep into Daniel's hair. His body wound tighter and tighter, like a spring. Tension coiling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Christ!" 

Daniel drew back, slowly, inch by excruciating inch, until only the tip of his tongue remained in contact with Jack's weeping cock, flicking back and forth across the salty liquid pooling at the tip. 

"You really want me to stop?" 

"YES! NO!! Christ, Daniel I don't know!" Jack squeezed his eyes closed. Perhaps if he didn't have to look at the orgasm-inducing sight of Daniel's tongue probing the tiny slit at the end of his dick, then he would be able to think straight. 

Always the helpful one, Daniel wrapped one fist tightly around the base of said dick and ran the fingers of his other hand encouragingly up and down Jack's inner thighs. 

"Oh... oh yeah." Jack sighed, arching almost right off the sofa when Daniel's index finger pressed against his hole. "Do it," he rasped. 

Daniel's smile was one of pure triumph as he sucked his finger into his mouth, getting it well slicked up, then his lips slid down Jack's cock until it hit the back of his throat, at the same time, pushing his finger deep inside Jack's ass. 

"Yeah, fuck yeah, Daniel!" Jack sunk his hands deeper into Daniel's hair taking great fistfuls of the silky mass between his fingers. He held Daniel in place, fucking his mouth but at the same time, Daniel's finger moved inside him, fucking him right back. His body barely knew which direction to thrust in. 

Daniel's blunt finger was touching something inside him that made him want to howl at the moon. Then it was too much and he couldn't stand it any more. He felt it build, felt the pressure grow and his eyes began to roll back in his head 

"Da... Danny, I'm gonna..." but what good would a warning do because there was no way he was letting go of Daniel now. With a grunt, he came harder than he had in years, hips pistoning up off the sofa with each spasm. 

"FUCK! Fucking fuck!" 

Daniel swallowed it all only pulling back when Jack began to whimper, his nerveless fingers sliding from Daniel's hair. 

"Bastard" Jack wheezed, looking down into the sparkling blue eyes gazing back up at him. 

Daniel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sore loser." 

And reality crashed back down to Earth around him. For a moment, he had forgotten that this was a dare, a challenge. Nothing more. Daniel didn't love him or even want him. Given their circumstances, that was for the best. Because even if Daniel did feel the same way, they could never be together, not openly. He doubted that someone like Daniel would want to conduct a clandestine affair for long. 

"I'm still not fucking strange women Daniel," he said sadly, pulling the edges of his robe together "Even if you did win the bet." 

Daniel helpfully tied the belt of the robe and got up form the floor, flopping down beside Jack. "I should hope not," he said. "I haven't waited seven years for you to finally buy a clue, just to have you run off with some floozy at the first opportunity." 

"What?" Jack croaked, not truly believing what he thought he was hearing. 

"I said, I love you," Daniel leaned in and whispered in his ear. 

Jack blinked, frowned, and blinked again. Then he turned and slowly, deliberately planted a kiss on Daniel's glistening lips. "In which case," he said softly, coming up for air and, letting himself finally believe, "I think I should return the favor." 

Daniel flushed crimson. "No need. Those noises you were making earlier sort of set me off." 

Jack looked down at the wet patch on the front of Daniel's jeans. "I made you come in your pants? Oh Lord, that beats the freight train thing hands down." 

Daniel rolled his eyes and pulled Jack to his feet. "Bed!" he ordered and Jack, who had never been very good at following orders in the past, found himself happy to comply.


End file.
